Rhythm of the Falling Rain
by BloomingViolets
Summary: SPD. She loves the rain and he’s always wondered why. Sky and Syd spend a rainy afternoon together.


Hey everybody! Another little Sky/Syd story from me –for those of you who know me or have talked with me at some point, you all know I can't seem to get away from this shipping! I haven't been struck like this since I watched the chemistry of Fox and Theresa on NBC Soap Opera's _Passions_! Hopefully the writers of SPD will give us more moments between Sky and Syd (did anyone catch the moment between them in 'Reflections'? I practically hyperventilated because I was so happy! I'm such a dork)

Anyway, this idea came to me as I was watching this Korean movie called 'The Classic.' This heartfelt movie inspired me to write a rain fic and so I borrowed a little scene from the movie. The little story about Syd's parents came from this scene. If any of you like romance, I definitely recommend watching this movie, it's so romantic –I simply adore it! The next chapter to 'Facing the Past' is halfway written and will be up soon! I just had to get this story out of my system.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Disney and whoever else that has claim to them. I only borrowed a movie scene from 'The Classic'. Everything else that you recognize, I don't own. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and for my satisfaction of having another Sky/Syd story out there.

**-x-x-x-**

**Rhythm of the Falling Rain**

Summary: She loves the rain and he's always wondered why. Sky and Syd spend a rainy afternoon together.

**-x-x-x-**

Sky stood at the Academy entrance, just behind the panel of the glass doors, watching as the figure outside danced and twirled around, oblivious to the world around her.

The rain had started as soon as they had arrived back at the Academy in triumph from their latest battle. He and the others had run ahead, desperate to get out of the rainfall. But she hadn't followed. Instead, she had slowed down; her face lifting upwards as the droplets came pouring down. He had noticed that she hadn't followed them inside, of course. He always noticed. The others had long since disappeared inside the Academy; no doubt, they were trying to get dry. He heard her musical laughter and he looked on in fascination at the scene in front of him. It was as if there was some secret about the rain, a secret that only she knew about.

In all his time at the Academy, in all his life period, never had he met someone who loved the rain as much as she did. It rained often in New Tech City, and every time it rained, her face would just light up and she would race outside -regardless of how tired she was or how cold it was- and spend a half an hour or so just playing in the rain. She was lucky if she didn't catch a cold, which was often the case.

Her fascination with the rain had always intrigued him. It was the only time he ever saw her smile like she was truly happy, without a care in the world. She had always been bubbly and cheerful but for some reason, for some strange reason, she was truly at peace with herself whenever it rained. She would jump into small puddles, splashing water all over her shoes, acting like a six-year-old child. And for some reason, he found her actions extremely endearing. Perhaps he found himself intrigued by her carefree ways because his own life was always so bounded to rules and regulation. Her child-like ways were a refreshing change.

It had been like this for years. Every time it rained, Syd would run out and play, while he stood at the entrance watching, wanting to know why, but never having the courage to ask. Instead, he always stood in the same spot, enticed by the way she moved and the way she danced about.

But today he would ask. He had always had a curious nature, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and he just couldn't stand not knowing. He had been curious for far too long about her fascination with the rain. For once, he would be impulsive and get the answers he wanted without thinking or trying to hard. Yes, today he would find out.

Provided that she told him, of course. Which he hoped that she would. He was dying to know why the rain made her so happy.

He headed toward a nearby broom closet and pulled out a large black umbrella. Turning, he headed towards the Academy entrance, opening up the umbrella as he stepped outside. He heard her laughter as she jumped into another puddle, it was so melodic and endearing, he couldn't help but be drawn to it.

Her back was facing him as he approached. She was looking up at the sky, becoming more and more drenched every passing minute. Her long blonde hair had long ago lost its volume; it hung limply, water dripping from the ends. She whirled around in surprise as the umbrella covered her view of the sky, her baby blue eyes held a warm look as she saw him and she smiled.

When she didn't speak, he faltered, not knowing what to say. Their gazes were held in a comfortable silence as his blue eyes searched hers. Finally, he spoke.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't head inside."

She laughed. "I'll head inside in a few minutes." She stepped out from under the umbrella and back into the falling rain, twirling as she did so.

He took step forward, following after her with the umbrella in his hand. "You're soaking wet."

She stopped twirling and gave him a knowing look. "I'm well aware of that."

Gone was the makeup she wore daily, washed away by the water. He actually preferred her this way, no makeup, just her natural beauty. And beautiful she was. He had always been aware of that fact. Sometimes he even caught himself admiring her looks during training sessions. However, today was the first time he had been aware of the fact that his heart was thumping rapidly whenever she smiled at him.

"You should come inside and get dry," he persisted.

She gave him an amused glance. "I will in a few minutes." She then turned her attention back to the sky, her face tilting upwards and she gave another little twirl, much to his amusement.

He watched her with renewed interest. It was much more intriguing to watch her up close. Without thinking, he blurted out, "Why do you like the rain so much?"

She stopped dancing about and turned to look at him. He faltered. "I… I mean… it's just that… every time it rains…" she was watching him with amusement now, "you always run out…here…" he finished lamely.

There was a mischievous smile on her face and she took a few steps toward him, until she was also under the umbrella. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching out to balance herself by grabbing onto his shoulders. He could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks as she leaned toward him. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek as she whispered teasingly into his ear, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Then she leaned back and winked at him.

He was a little surprised at her answer, but then grinned and shook his head. "Tell me."

"You're that interested?"

"Yes."

She stared at him with a thought expression on her face. "What do you think of when you see rain?"

"I would think that I should head somewhere inside so that I don't get wet," he answered honestly.

"And how do you feel when you see that it's raining?"

"I feel happy that I'm inside my room, all warm and dry?"

Sydney laughed. "You know what I feel? I feel hope, calm, relaxed, joy and wonder."

He stared at her curiously. "Hope? Why do you feel hope?"

The pink ranger's grin faded a little and an apprehensive expression appeared on her face. "You'll laugh at me."

He gave her a serious stare. "I wouldn't. I want to know because it seems like it's important to you."

He kept staring at her until she finally relented. "Fine," she waggled a finger at him, "promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

Sydney stared up at the sky, a wistful smile on her face. "You're going to think it's corny but I'm waiting for my true love."

"Huh?"

The confusion was so apparent in Sky's voice that Syd let out a giggle. A dreamy look appeared in her eyes as she launched into her tale. "I grew up listening to stories of how my parents met and fell in love," she turned to face him, "my mom loved the rain. It was raining when she was playing outside in the middle of the field one day and she slipped and fell in the grass, spraining her ankle. My dad saw her fall and came over to help her. He carried her on his back all the way back to her house. That was how they met."

Sky stared at Syd in wonder. The pink ranger was staring up at the stormy rain clouds as the rain continued to fall.

"It was raining when my dad took my mom out on their first date, it was raining when they first told each other they loved one another, it was raining when they got married. It even rained the day I was born," Syd giggled and fixed her gaze on Sky. "I'm waiting for my true love in the rain."

Sky swallowed, feeling touched by her story. "What about the other things you feel?"

The pink ranger let out another happy laugh and spread out her arms, indicating the area around her. "Look around you, Sky! Can't you hear the rhythm of the falling rain? Can't you see how the water cleanses everything, making everything look so beautiful once the sun comes out?"

There was a frown on Sky's face and Syd could see that he didn't really understand what she was saying. It was understandable, this was something that needed to be _felt,_ not explained. She took a step toward him, and gently pried the umbrella from his hand. He could only watch as she closed the umbrella with a snap and then tossing it onto a nearby bench. He could feel the rainfall begin to dampen his hair and uniform.

"Close your eyes, Sky," Syd turned to him, smiling gently as she reached for his hand. "And just _listen_."

Painfully aware of his pounding heart as she held his hand, Sky obliged and closed his eyes, listening intently. There was a light rumble somewhere in the clouds above and Sky briefly acknowledged it before letting go all his thoughts, and cleared his mind. A strange sense of peace filled him as he listened to the _pit-patter_ sound of the rain as the water hit the leaves of the trees, hitting the windows of the Academy and the ground. If he listened closely, he could almost hear the rushing sound of the creek nearby. Suddenly, he understood what Sydney meant. The rain symbolized a cleansing and can be seen as a way for new life to exist. For the first time, Sky was aware of how much life there was around him. In the air, the trees, the ground… it just never seemed to end. He felt like a new person –a new man, it was almost as if the rain had cleansed his soul in the process.

By now, he was soaking wet and he opened his eyes to find Sydney smiling at him with a fond expression on her face. "Hear it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded, staring up at the clouds. It had lightened up a bit and it was now only raining lightly. He glanced back down at Sydney, his gaze wandering to their joined hands. A blush crept up his cheeks and despite the fact that he was very wet, he felt completely warm. A thought suddenly crossed his mind and for a moment he almost rejected the idea, but deep in down in his heart, he knew that he wanted this to happen. Being impulsive, he shifted his hand until his fingers were interlaced with hers.

Her baby blue eyes looked up at him in surprise and then she smiled brightly.

He was slightly nervous now. "Would you like to go to dinner on Friday night?"

She was still grinning widely. "Why Sky, I was beginning to think you'd never ask! I'd love too."

Sky smiled, and then froze. "What do you mean by 'you thought I'd never ask'?"

Syd laughed. "Oh please, you've been watching me for years now. Every time it rained, and I went outside, you'd follow me and stand by the entrance doors, just watching me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

There was a twinkle in her eye. "When I said I was waiting in the rain, what did you think I meant?"

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
